The Public Transit Ban of Lamarr Blocker
This topic denotes an current event: CATS ban of 2011. Information may change as things become available. The Public Transit ban of Lamarr Blocker occurred on 11 May 2010 at 15:13 EDT, when a district court judge noted that Lamarr Blocker's actions noted against LeBron Pryor was out of character and considered Lamarr a flight risk. Synopsis On 25 November 2009, Lamarr Blocker was posting some videos about ancillary issues onto his YouTube page, when LeBron Pryor, or screenname "kingofbronx" made some disparaging remarks onto a couple of videos. On one of the videos, entitled "Safety with CATS", Pryor noted some of his concerns as " You don't even know the safety regulations, who said 4ft behind the yellow line. He also noted some other problems, with Lamarr namely by his acts, and his weight, by noting "Quit being a gay hater. You need to hit the gym, you look sloppy, bingo." On another video entitled "Safer and Secure Transit Centres", noting Lamarr was angry at the point of entry of a late Route 7 Beatties Ford Road bus, he stated that he knew when Lamarr "was on or off your medications". Also noting he had to allow an handicapped person to alight the bus via the wheelchair ramp, and then, out of the blue, says Lamarr is "gay as hell". On 9 April 2010, at 17:51 EDT, Lamarr Blocker sees a Sprinter bus going towards the Uptown Transportation Centre, and notices that it was Pryor who was driving the bus. Lamarr goes to confront Pryor, who in return contacts the Supervisory Desk via his trunked radio on the bus. Between 12 April and 30 April, ancillary arguments made from Pryor about his closeted homophobia, made worthy of a summons for Misdemeanour stalking, and also a restraining order. Orders Lamarr Blocker is ordered to: * Have a 50ft variance between Blocker and Pryor at all times within a public venue. * Have a 1,500ft variance between Blocker and the Pryor's residence. * Not to catch any bus driven by Pryor * Sit in the back of the bus at all times * Do not commingle with operators * Do not loiter at the Transport Centre * Do not film any bus operators while on their appointed routes Known violations Knowing Lamarr Blocker is a law abiding citizen, there are some things he has known to willfully violate. During peak hours, Lamarr is in violation of the restraining order for the due fact that people are standing up on the bus, Lamarr states "Where the fuck are we to do anyways? Sit on top of the bus?" 4 November 2010, a CATS operator Lamarr has known for the past 3 years, asked why did his behaviour turn for the worst. Lamarr states "Gaol will do that shit for you; especially when you was only to be in custody for 6 hours, and instead spend 11 days in the pokey! If anything, the whole of CATS owe me." There is a ordinance banning smoking inside the Transit Centre and also all enclosed bus shelters. Whenever there is a need for Lamarr to pop out for a cigarette, he is always at either Bay X, V or A. Lamarr notes loitering at the Transit as a "gaol cell waiting to happen". Lastly, Lamarr has noted that regardless of whatever judge tells him not to film bus operators' mistakes, if it is a cause of Lamarr having to move up to the front, he will be pressing the camera button on his mobile. On 28 July 2010, Lamarr went to the Mecklenburg County Courthouse for the Stalking charge that was posted by Pryor. Pryor and his mother, who Lamarr disparagingly calls "Ms Piggy" was wandering about the courthouse. The reason Lamarr calls Ms Pryor, "Ms Piggy", is because he calls her a "fat bitch whose cameltoe I can see 2 miles beforehand seeing her face." Lamarr shows them by pointing a proverbial arrow at the tribunal room they were supposing to be in. The rest of this transcript is noted in the next subsection. Restraining order violation This article is dictated as dictated on said codicil by the plaintiff. Please excuse all misspellings and grammatical errors. On 28 July 2010, Ms Piggy and Pryor goes to the Magistrate's office, where they try to file a warrant for DV Protection order violation, an action Lamarr calls "a bitch move that failed miserably". It said in the restraining order, under the image "Motion and Order to Show Cause for Failure to Comply with No-Contact Order for Stalking or Non-consensual Sexual Conduct", under the the area where it says "The defendant has willfully violated that Order by:" he writes: "He comes to my job, and jeopardizing my job by stalking me, yelling curse words, and obsinities he followed me to my bus and becan to holler my name and cursed words at me." Lamarr calls this motion "an outlandish and downright retarded means of me going to gaol." Also, he also stated on the Motion and Order to Show Cause for Failure to Comply with No-Contact Order for Stalking or Non-consensual Sexual Conduct, "This morning coming to court, he called me a faggot, he was arms distance and he told me what court room to go in. Hes not suppose to communicate with me and be within 50ft distaince. He is Mentally unstable and disturbed". The court date was for 11 August 2010. On 11 August 2010, Lamarr goes to the courthouse for the hearing for the restraining order violation. As noted by Lamarr, "If the fucking faggot want me to go to court, the faggot should be happy if I came asshole naked. It'd be the closest thing to dick he will ever get", he came to the courtroom outside of regular courtroom attire. He sat and waited until about 15:45, when the judge called his name out... The judge asked Lamarr where was Pryor. Lamarr muttered "presumably getting dicked down by a dildo shoved up his ass". Lamarr said, with more decorum, "Might be driving his little Gillig up someone's laneway". The judge dropped the case, chiefly due to Pryor's failure to appear.